Power clamps are used in applications for holding workpieces during various operations in drilling, welding or machining stations. The typical power clamp is pneumatically or hydraulically powered to actuate clamp arms through a range of motion to hold a workpiece in place. Linkage components translate the motion of pneumatically or hydraulically powered pistons to clamp arms which are routinely exposed to the adverse environment of the welding or machining stations, particularly those contaminated with oil splatter, salt chips, coolants, dust and dirt, and other shavings or residue from drilling, welding or machining operations. Accordingly, with actuating parts exposed to such adverse environments, the contaminates interfere with the motion and cooperation of the actuating linkage to eventually cause the power clamps to fail.
Additionally, the typical powered clamp is designed with the majority of its structure being metal either die casted or machined. Consequently, the typical clamp is heavy and expensive to manufacture.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a design of a power clamp with an actuating linkage assembly that is sealed in a fluid-tight, lubricating environment protected from adverse environments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power clamp with a simple actuating design for easy maintenance and replacement of actuating components.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a design of a power clamp such that the individual components for the actuating linkage can be produced from a typical stamping process.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a design of a power clamp that includes a light weight body.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and the advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.